thesquadfandomcom-20200215-history
Nintendo Land
Nintendo Land is a theme park located in Orlando, Florida. Opening on June 7th, 2020, the park's theme is of Nintendo's vast library of video games. The park is the third park of the larger Universal Orlando Resort. The park is represented by an 179-foot tall replica of Princess Peach's Castle. The park is meant to draw inspiration and equivalence from Disney's "Magic Kingdom"-style parks and to attract both families and adults. The park is expected to be duplicated near the Universal Studios Japan and Universal Studios Hollywood parks in Japan and California respectively. History On December 2nd, 2015, Universal Orlando contracted 474 acres of land for expansion, including a third theme park and shopping district expansions. Begining early 2016, Universal began clearing the site for a brand new state of the art theme park, and by late 2016 they confirmed that the theme park would be called "Nintendo Land" and be themed to Nintendo's vast library of video games, to complement Universal Studios which is primarily based off film and television, and Universal's Islands of Adventure which is based primarily off literature. Construction is currently underway and the park is expected to open June 7th, 2020. Lands The park has 9 themed lands, based off the worlds of Nintendo's games. Nintendo Land Plaza Nintendo Land Plaza serves as the park's "Main Street, U.S.A."-equivalent, as it is the entryway to the park, with a large shopping district, and a road leading up to the park's icon, Princess Peach's Castle. This area of the park is themed to look similar to the plaza of the Wii U launch title Nintendo Land, while also taking inspirations from the Wii series and Japanese architecture. Attractions: *'Nintendo Land Plaza Train' - A trolley that goes across Nintendo Land Plaza, offering a slow leisurely ride down the street. Entertainment: *'The Nintendo Celebration Parade '- A daytime parade that travels down Nintendo Land Plaza, including ten floats, most of them based off a popular Nintendo franchise. Floats include Mario, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Legend of Zelda, Kirby, Animal Crossing, Splatoon, Starfox, "Villains", and a finale float. *'The Multi-Generational Nintendo Nighttime Spectacular Parade '- A nighttime parade that also travels down Nintendo Land Plaza, full of colorful neon and LED lights. The 7 floats in this parade are themed off console generations rather than Nintendo franchies. Floats include arcade, the NES era, the SNES era, the 64 era, the GCN/GBA era, the Wii/DS era, and the Wii U/3DS era. The first 3 are particularly colorful, with pixels and sprites illuminating brightly on top of and on the sides of the float. *'Nintendo Land Firework Spectacular - '''A nighttime firework show that caps off each night at Nintendo Land, playing orchestrated and remixed versions of Nintendo's most iconic themes with the accompanyment of beautiful and synced-up fireworks. '''Dining:' *'Nintendo Land Dining Hall' - A counter service buffet at the front of the park, that offers great views of Nintendo Land Plaza, Princess Peach's Castle, and the parade/firework shows. Breakfast, lunch, and dinner buffets are served. *'Satoru Iwata Bakery' - A small bakery serving desserts and baked goods, named for the late Nintendo CEO Satoru Iwata. Shop: *'Nintendo World Store '- A replica of the Nintendo World Store in New York, featuring huge amounts of merchandise, and even games/consoles for Nintendo. *'Amiibo Emporium '- A shop that sells all kinds of nearly every amiibo. *'Retro Store '- A store that sells retro Nintendo consoles, games, and even merchandise. Mushroom Kingdom The Mushroom Kingdom is the park's biggest land, being based off of Nintendo's most iconic franchise. Being the large and most popular land and being based off of a fantasy world with a castle, this land is considered this park's main "Fantasyland"-equivalent. Within this land, there is three subsections, each connected by pathways themed to Mario enviroments. The sections are Toad Town, Koopa Kingdom, and Yoshi's Island. Attractions: *'Super Mario Bros.: The Ride' - In this dark ride reimagining of the Super Mario series, join Mario and Luigi on a journey through plains, underground tunnels, and large seas, all building up to a climax inside Bowser's Castle to save the princess. *'Mario Kart World Prix' - In this trackless, interactive dark ride/go-kart hybrid, hop into a kart for the first ever real Mario Kart experience. The beginning of the ride has an animatronic Mario taking you on a tour through a Mushroom Kingdom road, teaching the basics of driving. Then, you get to the race. Two front seat riders drive through a real recreation of Mario Circuit, while two back seat passengers takes control of items (which are seen via augumented reality on the windsheilds). After the ride, a ride video showing a highlight reel of your real Mario Kart race can be purchased. *'Super Mario Galaxy' - This state of the art ride uses the KUKA arm ride system (used before by Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey at the Wizarding World of Harry Potter) and a mixture of 4D and animatronics to simulate real flight and levitation through space, in this adventure based off Super Mario Galaxy. *'Luigi's Mansion '- This interactive dark ride takes you onto a journey into Luigi's Mansion, which has once again been infested with ghosts. With each rider armed with a Poultergust 4000, riders can use a spotlight to reveal ghosts in the enviroment and suck them in with the Poultergust. The ride takes you throughout many rooms of the mansion, building up to a climactic final battle against King Boo. This ride is featured in the Koopa Kingdom section of the land. *'Yoshi-Go-Round' - A carosuel where you ride Yoshis situated in the Yoshi's Island section of the land. *'Yoshi's Scrambled Egg Spin' - A teacup spinner ride where you ride in spinning Yoshi's eggs, also situated in the Yoshi's Island section of the land. Entertainment: ' *'Story of the Lumas - A live show using puppetry and live actors to tell the story of Rosalina and the lumas from Super Mario Galaxy. Characters: *'Mario & Luigi' - Mario and Luigi meet in the same spot, next to Mario & Luigi's Italian Dine. Since they're some of the most popular characters, they have multiple rooms where they can meet, although each room is hidden from another to keep the idea that there is "one" Mario or Luigi. The meet and greet room is themed to a sewer that Mario and Luigi are plumbing. *'Peach '- Peach meets inside Princess Peach's Castle. Unlike the rest of the Mario characters, she is actual a face character. *'Toad' - Toad doesn't have a designated meet and greet area, although he is often meetable outside the Toad Bazaar. *'Bowser '- Bowser has his own designated meet and greet area in the Koopa Kingdom area, in front of a Bowser's Castle replica. *'Yoshi' - Yoshi meets in the Yoshi's Island area. There is multiple colors of Yoshi, including green, blue, pink, yellow, and red. They often meet across Yoshi's Island at random times. Dining: *'Mario & Luigi's Italian Dine' - A quick service italian restaurant located in Toad Town, themed to be an Italian restaurant opened up by Mario and Luigi. Meals include pizza, pasta, spaghetti, and more. *'Princess Peach's Royal Table '- A table service restaurant located within Princess Peach's Castle itself. Themed to the interior of Peach's castle, the food served here is fairly fancy. *'Question Block Powerup Stand '- A stand that serves powerup-themed foods, including Mushroom cupcakes, tanooki leaf cookies, and more. *'Yoshi Fruits' - A fruit stand in the Yoshi's Island subsection of the park. Shops: *'Toad Town Shop '- A large gift shop filled with Mario themed merchandise. *'Mario Kart Gear - '''The gift shop you enter after the Mario Kart World Prix attraction. Here you can buy your ride photo, ride video, and buy Mario Kart merchandise. *'Bowser Bazaar - A villian themed shop in the Koopa Kingdom subsection of the land, and as the exit of the Luigi's Mansion attraction. *'Yoshi Things '- A small gift shop in the Yoshi's Island section of the park, full of Yoshi themed merchandise. DK Island This land, right off to the side of the Mushroom Kingdom, is based off the Donkey Kong Country games. '''Attractions: *'Donkey Kong Country Runaway Mine Train - '''Hop on board a mine train from the Donkey Kong Country series as you go on a fast-paced tour of the DK Island subsection of the land, including through a mine infested with Kremlings. The ride is slightly inspired by the Seven Dwarfs Mine Train at Walt Disney World's Magic Kingdom. *'DK Vine Swing''' - A classic swing ride except heavily themed to a tree with swinging vines. Several remixed tracks from the Donkey Kong Country series play as you spin. Characters: *'Donkey Kong '- Donkey Kong is the only character that meets in this area, near a recreation of DK's house. Dining: *'DK Snack Shack '- A Donkey Kong themed food area, that serves DK-themed food. Banana split ice cream, frozen bananas, Tropical Freeze smoothies, and more are served here. Shops: *'Donkey Kong Country Store' - A store full of Donkey Kong themed merchandise at the exit of the Donkey Kong Country Runaway Mine Train. Ride photos from the ride can also be purchased here. Hyrule Hyrule is the park's second biggest and most major land. The land includes Hyrule Field and Hyrule Castle town. Attractions: *'The Legend of Zelda: The Ride - '''A grand dark ride reimagining of the most iconic Legend of Zelda adventure, The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. The ride takes place inside the Temple of Time in Hyrule Castle Town, with a queue taking you into the temple. *'The Legend of Zelda Dungeon Adventure '- This attraction is an intense thrill ride inspired by Indiana Jones Adventure at Disneyland with a similar ride system. In this ride, you join Link on a perilous journey into a dungeon full of monsters including skulltulas, ReDeads, and more. There is even an encounter with Ganon himself, with a huge Ganon animatronic. The queue for this ride begins inside Hyrule Castle, and winds into a dungeon through a secret passage deep beneath the Earth. *'The Wind Waker Voyage '- This attraction is a slow moving boat ride based off The Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker, very similar to Pirates of the Caribbean at several Disney parks. The voyage takes you through some of the islands and locations of The Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker. '''Entertainment:' *'Hyrule Theater '- An ampitheater within Hyrule Castle Town that plays short stage plays throughout the day, including a retelling of the story of the 3 goddesses and the triforce, and a retelling of the story of The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword. Characters: *'Link' - Link is meetable in an area in Hyrule Field. He is a face character, and also has multiple meeting rooms because of his popularity. *'Zelda '- Zelda is meetable within Hyrule Castle, inside a courtyard area. Dining: ' *'The Hyrule Inn '- A quick service restaurant themed to a pub/inn restaurant within Hyrule Castle Town. *'Lon Lon Ranch - A small food area within Hyrule Field, that sells small meals and the world famous Lon Lon Milk. *'The Potion Shop' - A beverage stand that sells drinks themed to potions from Zelda games. Shops: *'Hyrule Bazaar - '''A large store, full of Zelda merchandise, that also serves as the exit for The Legend of Zelda: The Ride. *'Hyrule Castle Shop - A shop at the exit of The Legend of Zelda Dungeon Adventure, within Hyrule Castle. Dream Land Dream Land is a land based off of the Kirby series, and is meant to be more of a kid area, with very family-friendly rides. It is behind Hyrule and the Mushroom Kingdom. '''Attractions: *'Kirby's Return to Dreamland - '''A slow moving dark ride where you travel with Kirby, King Dedede, Meta Knight, and Bandana Waddle Dee on an adventure through Dreamland to find the missing pieces to Magalor's ship, based off the Wii game of the same name, Kirby's Return to Dreamland. *'Kirby's Super Star Spin '- A traditional, Dumbo-esque spinner themed to Super Stars. As riders spin around, they can move the star up and down or back and forth, while lighthearted Kirby music plays in the background. *'Dedede Glide''' - A small, kiddie parachute drop ride themed to be gliding down, guided by King Dedede. *'Meta Knight's Flyers '- A kiddie coaster, riding with Meta Knight on trains themed to the Halberd. *'Waddle Dee Park' - A small, playground-type area themed to Waddle Dee. Entertainment: *'Kirby 4D' - A new 3D show based off the Kirby series, this show combines 3D visuals, comedy, action, and in-theater effects to give a fun show for all ages. Characters: *'Kirby - '''Kirby does daily meet and greets in this land, in his own small area themed to a flower field. *'King Dedede '- King Dedede also shows up, although in a different area and not as often. '''Dining:' *'Chef Kirby's Diner '- A quick service dining location owned by Kirby, serving some of Kirby's favorite foods, ranging from burgers to salads. Shops: *'Dream Land Goods '- The area's main merch shop, being large and full of Kirby merchandise. Kirby 4D exits into this shop. Pokemon City Pokemon City is an area themed to a city that may appear in any Pokemon City, including iconic locations such as a Pokemon Center, PokeShop, and even a Pokemon Gym. Attractions: *'Pokemon Snap Safari '- A photo safari through a dense forest, full of animatronic Pokemon. The rider gets pictures of the Pokemon to get a high score, and after the ride the photos can even be purchased. *'Pokemon Herders '- A spinner ride similar to Mater's Junkyard Jamborie at Disney's California Adventure, however instead of being spun on carriages spun by tractors, it is carriages spun by miscelaneous Pokemon. *'The Pokemon Trainer Experience '- In this unique, interactive experience, guests can go to a Pokemon Gym and become Pokemon Trainers. Here you can collect a starter pack of 6 Pokemon cards featuring 6 random Pokemon, who can now be taken across the entire park, not just Pokemon City, to find Pokemon. Gear such as maps and guides can be brought with for free, and merch such as PokeBalls can be bought with money to enhance the game. Across the park, going to certain areas with the cards triggers a wild Pokemon to appear on a video screen, which can be fought with the Pokemon cards, and potentially even caught. Characters: *'Pikachu '- Costumed Pikachus can be found in multiple areas throughout the park. While a basic Pikachu, certain cosplay Pikachu variations can also be seen. *'Lucario '- Lucario can also be seen as a costumed character, although he is fairly less common. *'Ash Ketchum' - Ash Ketchum, the iconic Pokemon anime character can also be met. He is a face charcter. Dining: *'The PokeCafe' - A small dining location that serves meals. Shops: *'Safari Shoppe '- The gift shop after Pokemon Snap Safari, where ride phots from the ride can be bought along with Pokemon-themed safari equipment and mroe. *'Pokemon Shop - '''A shop themed to the Pokemon Shops in many Pokemon games, selling Pokemon merchandise. *'Pokemon Center '- A shop that sells hundreds of Pokemon plushies, of almost any Pokemon you can imagine. Animal Village Animal Village is a minor area, beside Dream Land, Hyrule, and Mushroom Kingdom. Themed to a small animal crossing village and city, it is meant mostly as an area to relax, shop, and dine. Since it is based off Animal Crossing, it is usually substantially themed during holidays, including Easter, Halloween, Thanksgiving, and Christmas, with decorations going up, new merch going on sale, and new shows/characters being available to see. '''Attractions:' *'Animal Crossing Festival Train '- A slow moving train ride through the Animal Village area of the park and through a few interior show scenes featuring animatronics. This ride often gets overlays to go with the current season or holiday, and is designed to be given the overlays with minimal downtime. Entertainment: *'K.K. Slider... Live! '- A live show featuring an animatronic K.K. Slider giving performances of some of his most popular songs. The show's theater is within a recreation of Club LOL and is connected to the Roost, allowing for guests to sit and watch the show while eating. *'Club LOL... Live! '- Later into the night, the seats in front of K.K. Slider's stage are cleared up, and the area converts into a dance party based off Club LOL, this time with K.K. as DJ. *'Animal Crossing Theater '- An outdoor, yet covered ampitheater that plays seasonal shows. Shows include one for Spring/Easter, Summer Vacation, Halloween, Thanksgiving, and Christmas. Characters: *'Isabelle '- Isabelle meets within a recreation of Town Hall within Animal Village. *'Tom Nook '- Tom Nook meets inside a recreation of his shop from Anima Crossing: New Leaf. *'Zipper T. Bunny' - Zipper T. Bunny is a character who meetx exclusively during the Spring/Easter season, usually after the Animal Crossing Theater Easter show in a meeting spot by the theater. *'Jack '- Jack is a character who meets exclusively during the Halloween season, usually after the Animal Crossing Theater Halloween show in a meeting spot by the theater. *'Franklin' - Franklin is a character who meets exclusively during the Thanksgiving season, usually after the Animal Crossing Theater Thanksgiving show in a meeting spot by the theater. *'Jingle '- Jingle is a character who meets exclusively during the Christmas season, usually after the Animal Crossing Theater Christmas show in a meeting spot by the theater. Dining: *'The Roost '- A bakery/cafe/coffee place that recreates the Roost from the Animal Crossing games. With Animal Crossing music playing in the background, lots of seating, a photo-op with a life-size figure of Brewster, and being directly by "K.K. Slider... Live!" (with some seating within there as well) makes it for a relaxing stop to rest and eat. *'The Museum '- The museum has been converted into a regal dining space hosted by Blathers and Celeste, where you can dine in many themed exhibit halls, where you can see fossils, paintings, an aquarium, or flowers. This is a counter service restaurant, with fancy foods. There is a photo-op with life-size figures of Blathers and Celeste. *'Tortimer Fruits '- A fruit stand owned by a retired Tortimer, selling fresh fruits that are from the Animal Crossing games. A photo-op with a life-size figure of Tortimer is here. Shops: *'T&T Mart '- A recreation of T&T Mart from ACNL, selling all kinds of Animal Crossing merch and plushes. There is a photo-op with life-sized figures of the Nookling brothers. *'Able Sisters '- A recreation of the Able Sisters shop from ACNL, featuring photo ops with life-size figures of the Able sisters, and several clothing items to buy, both Animal Crossing-related, Nintendo related, and even others. *'Re-Tail Shop' - Another area with dozens of Animal Crossing merch options, themed to Re-Tail shop. Reese and Cryus can be sen here. *'Kicks' - A small shop beside the Able Sisters shop, selling footwear, sandals, etc. A life-size Kicks figure can be seen here. Inkopolis Another small area, this land is themed to the main Inkopolis plaza of Splatoon. At day, it looks like how Inkopolis Plaza usually does, but at night the theme and lighting changes slightly and the area becomes themed to Inkopolis Plaza during Splatfest. Attractions: *'Octo-Valley Splat Rapids' - In this river rapid water ride based off the Splatoon single-player campaign, guests board a river barge to travel into Octo-Valley with the (secretly disguised) squid sisters to save Captain Cuttlefish. Throughout the ride, you pass through Octo-Valley, encountering animatronic Octolings, fellowing Inklings, and more who guide you along or spray you with water. The climax is a battle against D.J. Octavio, which takes place during the lift-up to the final drop and rapids. This ride's entrance is off in an alley in Inkopolis Plaza, and the queue is in the sewers leading to Octo Valley. *'Splatoon Splat Park ' - A large water park play area, which can be entered through a replica of Inkopolis Tower. There is two portions to the water park, one themed to Urchin Underpass and one themed to Walleye Warehouse. Both are full of things that can splat you, including mounted water guns and more. Entertainment: *'Squid Sisters Live '- Animatronic versions of Callie and Marie perform live in the main plaza, where they can usually be found in the game. The music can be listened to and danced to anywhere within the plaza. Characters: *'Judd '- Judd can sometimes be seen meeting in front of Inkopolis Tower. Shops: *'Inkopolis Superstore' - The main store in Inkopolis that sells Splatoon merchandise, and it's located at the exit of Octo Valley Splat Rapids and on the right of Inkopolis. *'Booyah Base '- On the left of the plaza is another store, based off the "Booyah Base" mall from Splatoon. Sections of the store include one based off Ammo Knights that sells water guns and Splatoon weapon replicas (which are allowed to be used in Splatoon Splat Park), Jelly Fresh which sells Splatoon clothing, Shrimp Kicks which sells footwear and Cooler Heads which sells hats and headwear based off Splatoon. Space Center Space Center is a large, sci-fi space themed area, taking place in a galactic port. As this park's version of "Tomorrowland", it ties together several smaller space themed series from Nintendo, each having their own mini area within this section. Series included here include Metroid, Starfox, F-Zero, and Pikmin. Attractions: *'Metroid: Forbidden Journey '- In this thrill ride (using the same ride system as Transformers: The Ride at Universal parks), guests can journey deep into the planet's core on a mining expedition, only to come across a secret base full of monsters and beasts, including iconic Metroid ones such as Kraid, Ridley, and Metroids. With the help of bounty hunter Samus Aran, guests travel through the depths finding a way to escape. *'Starfox Tours' - In this simulator attraction inspired by Disney's Star Tours, guests can board a starship and begin a tour of the galaxy led by Starfox. However, everything goes wrong once it is caught in the middle of an important space battle, and now the guests must travel through the galaxy to save it and become galactic heroes. Similar to the ride it is based off, the attraction is in 3D and has multiple different paths it can go down, meaning the same experience may be different on different re-rides. *'F-Zero' - In this high-speed rollercoaster, guests board a huge, stretched F-Zero ship designed to carry as many passengers as possible on the most thrilling F-Zero race in their life. As the ship pulls out of the load station, a remixed F-Zero track begins to play (tracks include Big Blue, Mute City, Fire Field, White Land, Dream Chaser, ), a countdown begins the race, and then guests launch from 0-60 miles per hour. Then the coaster flies around Space Center, wrapping through the port and even outstretching beyond it. The track is themed with "F-Zero track" around it. *'Pikmin Adventure '- In this state of the art dark ride, guests travel on a Hocotate Freight ship to a mysterious planet, where they then board small trackless vehicles that take them through this mysterious planet. This attraction is full of audio animatronics of Pikmin, Hocotate captains (including Olimar, Louise, and President), and several large monsters including the iconic Bulbourbs. Characters: *'Samus '- Samus meets within the Metroid sub-area of Space Center, near her Metroid attraction. She is in her power suit for this meet and greet. *'Fox - '''Fox is a costumed character who can be met near Starfox Tours, in the Starfox sub-area of Space Center. *'Falco '- Falco can also appear near Fox sometimes for meet and greets, although he is much less common. *'Captain Falcon '- Captain Falcon is a face character who appears by the F-Zero rollercoaster ocassionally, although unlike many other characters he doesn't do appearances as often. *'Olimar''' - Olimar can be met outside of the Pikmin Adventure as well, and he is a costumed character. *'Pikmin '- A red pikmin costumed character that sometimes appears near the Pikmin Adventure, although like Falco he is less common. Dining: *'Galactic Grill '- A quick service restaurant themed to a "roadside stop" for space travelers. Barbecue meals are sold here. *'Space Center Terrace '- A counter service restaurant on top of a large tower within Space Center, within an observatory. The large perk of this restaurant is the great views of Space Center and the space/steampunk aesthetic it resonates. Shops: *'Federation Goods - '''The exit gift shop of Metroid: Forbidden Journey, themed to a base of the federation. Here, there is countless Mertroid merchandise. *'Starfox Store '- The gift shop at the exit of Starfox Tours, where Starfox merchandise can be found. *'F-Zero Gear '- The gift shop at the exit of the F-Zero rollercoaster, both where F-Zero merchandise can be found, as well as where ride photos and ride videos can be bought. *'Hocotate Freight '- The exit gift shop of Pikmin Adventure, themed to a Hocotate Freight station. Here, Pikmin plushies, toys, merch, etc. can be found. *'Galaxy Bazaar '''- The largest, main gift shop of Space Center. Some merch of Metroid, Starfox, F-Zero, Pikmin, and even misc. Nintendo series can be found here. Category:Pages by Captain Moch Category:Nintendo Category:Theme Parks Category:Nintendo Land